


What Snape Found There

by et_tu_lj



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_tu_lj/pseuds/et_tu_lj
Summary: The wardrobe opens into winter, frozen and still, as Snape enters a world of powerful, strange magic. Harry Potter/Narnia crossover.





	What Snape Found There

Snape touched cold fingers to laden branches, testing. The snow was genuine, if unexpected. He’d sensed the wardrobe’s magic, but had expected to find only its twin-- Vanishing magic. Instead, he’d found winter, silent and still; though it was summer in Scotland.

He’d found one lone lamppost, electricity without source. He’d found a goat-creature, half man like a Centaur, but with only the semblance of intelligence, whose dumb eyes now stared at dead winter skies.

Evidence of magic, but no answers.

Snape heard bells in the distance, harsh and jarring in the stillness. Magic pulsed through the air, powerful and strange. He hastened toward it, ready for answers.

***

Snape kept his wand hidden as he approached the strange woman. When the witch caught sight of him, a command rang through the crisp air, and the sled came to a halt. He glimpsed her own wand, held casual and loose, and knew she didn’t consider him a threat. Her eyes flickered with madness, and he remained wary.

“And what are you?” Her voice was as cold as her beauty, dangerous and deceptive. From Bellatrix, he knew it would be dangerous to be an equal, yet deadly to be an inferior.

“I am a wizard.” And he revealed his wand, waiting.

***

Disbelief showed in her eyes, and she echoed the phrase. “A wizard?”

“Yes. As you are a witch.”

She studied him, marking the contrast between his simple robes and her elaborate furs. “I am Queen of Narnia. Are you then King?”

Ignoring her haughtiness, he replied levelly, “Only of myself.” This reassured her, for she sat back into her throne, letting her wand rest untouched in her lap. “This, then, is Narnia?”

“Indeed.” She produced a small bottle from her wraps, and with it, created a silver goblet. Liquid bubbled up within the vessel, filling it with steamy, frothing potion. “Drink with me, and tell me how you came to this land.”

***

Snape eyed the goblet skeptically, wondering what sort of imbecile would drink unknown potions from a witch. He lifted it, examining, and saw satisfaction in her eyes. Inhaling its subtle scent, he could identify moonstone, Ashwinder eggs, and sneezewort: ingredients to calm, to attract, and to confuse.

He raised the goblet as if to drink, then stopped. “I would not drink while my Queen goes thirsty.”

Predictably, she conjured a second goblet. Disguising the motion with a formal bow, he produced a hidden vial, added the contents, and passed her the goblet.

“To my Queen.” She downed the contents without hesitation, smiling stupidly.

Snape smiled back.

***

As power ebbed from the still form, Snape felt his own power swell. This was not the way magic worked, at least not in his own world. He'd caused many deaths during the war, yet never had power passed to him afterwards.

Curious, he focused on a barren tree, its dead branches scratching against the white sky. He left his wand untouched, wanting to test the new limits of his power, and formed a fire spell in his mind.

The tree burst into flames so intense that the snow instantly sublimated to vapor, obscuring the target for a moment. When the steam cleared, the tree stood alone, twisted and charred, within a circle of scorched earth.

After a moment's debate, he concentrated on the spot until snow crept back to cover it again. He rather liked the stillness of winter.

***

"Aslan, you say?" He scowled at his new servant in displeasure.

"Y- yes, master." The dwarf cowered, afraid to meet his eyes.

Impatient, he urged the creature. "Go on."

"He is said to be Lord of these woods, though the w- witch's power has kept him from here." Trembling, the dwarf's eyes were drawn to his mistress's still form.

Snape was disinclined to surrender his newfound power to an absentee lord. "Exactly what sort of man is this Aslan?"

"Not a man, master. A lion."

Snape's eyes snapped to the pitiful figure, but the dwarf was too terrified to dare lie to him. Jaw clenched, he swung up into the sled and barked out the destination. The sky darkened over snowy hills as he was rushed to his new house. It was peaceful and still, and he thrummed with more power than he had ever known, yet Snape was dissatisfied.

A lion, indeed. Would he never be rid of bloody Gryffindors?


End file.
